Tyrone Pacifer
Sir Tyrone Pacifer is a former White Knight of Falador and current member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. He held the rank of Acolyte and served under the section led by Sir Bool Cowbra. Tyrone Pacifer is roleplayed by Rachel Santos. Tyrone Pacifer Theme Song Appearance Tyrone is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his black hair twisted into dreads, a small mustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He is well recognized due to his enormous stature. Persona Tyrone is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Tyrone, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Tyrone can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations, and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him. Trilogy 5th Age Unvarnished Penitence Our story begins within the delinquent infested where abouts, also known as the South Side of Varrock, where a 19 year old light-skinned woman by the name of Claudia Pacifer had recently been a victim of gruesome injustice. Having already been a subject to poverty, Clausia's life became even more challenging, having been forsaken with the child of a man she never knew. Many months later, on the 31st of Bennath in the year 145, Claudia gave birth to a premature baby whom she reffered to as 'Saradomin's blessing'. Further more, Tyrone was diagnosed with first degree dyslexia upon birth, creating various illusions at the sight of any form of literature. Though poor, Claudia never resorted to stealing from any of the near by stalls to feed her or her child. Childhood Survivng off of raw rat and bear meat, Tyrone somehow began to grow. By the adolescent age of 9, Tyrone had already grown to be a full 6 feet in height. This caused the other children to fear him, never approaching Tyrone. Growing up without any friends, education, or amusement, Tyrone was at most times a depressed child. He rarely smiled, and began to rebel to recieve any sort of attention. His sarrow led him toward one of Varrock's most dreaded gangs, known as the Black Arm Gang. Search for Appreciation Tyrone's tenture with the Black Arm Gang seized to last longer than a few weeks. Tyrone's mother, Claudia had been diagnosed with breast cancer, so he resigned as a member and spent all his time looking after her. When Tyrone was 17 years of age, Claudia grew very ill. Tyrone sat by her bed side holding her hand, as she eventually expired. She left him with a few words of advice. Search for Freedom Like any other child would, Tyrone greieved for his mother. He remained trapped within his one room house for days, simply bauling his eyes out. He remembered his mother's words, which acted as motivation for him to progress. Tyrone emerged from within his solitary confinement, first to battle a bear. Upon engulfing what was to him a proper meal, Tyrone set out into the world for the first time. Along with him he brought nothing but the torn clothes on his back, and his mother's cherished golden pendant. Tyrone's travels brought him into the White City of Falador. The area was of course entirely new, but easier to remember than Varrock. Tyrone began the second chapter of his life working as a peasant. His work consisted of sweeping the floors of The Rising Sun Inn. Squireship Two whole years passed, and Tyrone seemed to be making no progress. He was still homeless, and still swept floors for a living. One day, early in the morning, he was approached by a chivalrous figure who was introduced to be Sir Cowbra Bool of the White Knights, while sleeping beside the castle bridge. After a breif questioning session, Sir Bool invited Tyrone to join the militia. Tyrone still regards this period as his happiest moment ever. At the age of 19, Tyrone stood at an overwhelming height of 6'10. He began squireship under Sir Bool, surviving long periods of gruesome training. It was Bool who taught Tyrone how to wield a blade, and Sir Bool who gave Tyrone a chance. Because of this reason, Tyrone became extremely loyal to Sir Bool. A Failure Stands Tall Sometime during his squireship, Tryone came upon a high profile criminal known as "Zake Koosh". Identifying him due the vast posters spread across Falador, Tryone engaged him in battle. However, Tyrone was defeated rather quickly only to be saved by a squad of White Knights. This experience served as a turning point in Tyrone's career, experiencing the taste of failure for the first time. His stomach ached of horrid pain, and he vowed to never lose again. Knighthood Upon completeting 5 successful years of squireship, Tyrone was promoted to the rank of Partisan, officially becoming a White Knight of Falador. Like most, Tyrone's knighting took place in a Knighting Ceremony. Afterwards, he was seen binge drinking at The Rising Sun with fellow Knight Sir Isaac. Upon this time he became close friends with Dion Magnan. Outbreak in Falador Sir Tyrone Pacifer seemed to effortlessly climb the ranks as a Knight, demonstrarting his superior athletic ability during various missions. By the year of 165, Tyrone had evolved into a rather prestigious warrior, holding the rank of Acolyte in the milita. While working on his 3rd glass of asgerian ale, a Falador Gaurd barged into the Rising Sun Inn demanding Tyrone's assistance. The gaurd claimed a girl was stuck inside of a well, and needed help to get out. Although somewhat suspicious, Tyrone agreed to help, allowing the Gaurd to lead him toward the uppermost West Side of Falador. There awaited a small group of darkly dressed, armed characters. Tyrone immediately drew his blade, turning to deflect an incoming swipe by the man who had lured him. This man certainly was no gaurd. After a breif series of exchanges between the two, Tyrone used his overwhelming size to his advantage crushing the imposter's skull agaisnt a brick wall. Severely out numbered by the rest of the gang, Tyrone endured a series of arrows before reinforcements arrived. Afterwards, Tyrone remained within the Falador Castle for a week, healing from his wounds. Zuran Conflict On a mission to gain further intel on the accused kidnapping of Falador citizens, Tyrone was sent with a small group of Knights into Canifis. There he was halted by Zuran household leader Levanthos Zuran. After refusing to provide any information on the kidnapping of Falador, war broke between the two sides. Tyrone struck Niko Levanthos down with his blade through anger, after witnessing one of his fellow members; Sir Isaac die in battle. In a rage filled assault, Tyrone murdered all three members of the Zuran family; Niko, Levanthos, and Adrian. He later buried Sir Isaac on his trip back to Falador after freeing the Falador captives. 6th Age The 6th age commenced following the death of Guthix at the hands of a Mahjarrat by the name of Sliske. The Battle of Lumbridge Tyrone fought for Saradomin, under the leadership of Dion Magnan and Sir Vye Ver, who was acting as a replacement for Sir Bool. The Battle of Whitewolf Mountain Tyrone was one of the few Knights who was forced to abandon his position at The Battle of Lumbeidge, having been called to assist in The Battle of Whitewolf Mountain. Resignation Following the disappearence of Sir Bool, the leadership of The White Knights was placed in the hands of Lady Maya Storme. Tyrone publicly disagreed with the direction the Knights were headed, and acused the commanders of the militia for Sir Bool's disappearence. He met with his dear old friend, Dion Magnan, and decided to join the The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Tyrone officially became a member of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church a few days following his departure from The White Knights. Like all monks, Tyrone was given an innitation ceremony. He was a highly sought out prospect by the group, garning immediate respect upon his arrival into the church. The Death of Sir Bool Tyrone's arrival to the St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church brought with him a brief depression. Tyrone was unseen for weeks following his innitation ceremony, avoiding any form of socialization possible. At the time, he thought too much of his resignation from the Militia, mourning 15 years worth of memories. Shortly after Tyrone's departure from the Militia, he had recieved news about the death of his former instructor, Sir Bool. This only made Tyrone's depression worse, leading to a slight harralander addiction. Trivia *Tyrone is credited for bringing an end to the Zuran household, murdering all remaining members single handedly during an intel mission in Canifis. *Sometime during his squireship, Tyrone was accused of murdering an intruder instead of imprisoning him. This has yet to be confirmed, while as Tyrone has refused to speak further on the subject. *It is rumored Tyrone possesses a Black Longsword, many current and former Knights have reported seeing him wielding one. *Tyrone is commonly feared and misunderstood due to his massive size and ethnicity. *He is infamous for brutally beating fellow Knight Sir Tom Gallery TyroneandDion.png|Sir Tyrone Pacifer meeting with the King of Entrana, Dion Magnan for the first time File:TrainwithBool.png|Tyrone after his training with Sir Bool File:Tsg2.png|Tyrone Pacifer in a conversation with his dear friend Dion Magnan Tyronepromotion.png|Tyrone being promoted at a ceremony by the Lord of Entrana, Dion Magnan Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:Knight Category:White Knights